ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Curtis Woods
Curtis Woods – był wrestler, który w latach 2008-2010 był związany m.in. z High Voltage Wrestling i Extreme Wrestling Federation. Opis Curtis Woods jest tajemniczą osobą która pomimo tego dużo się odzywa i nie boi się nikogo, dosłownie nikogo. Zawodnik uwielbia hardcore, sam uważa że jest pod tym względem nienormalny. Ból i cierpienie stało się jego drugą naturą gdyż w życiu nic dobrego nie przeżył… Miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, o którym nikomu nie mówił… Wcześniej był całkowicie inny jednak wrestling zmienił go całkowicie. Ze spokojnego i śmiesznego chłopaka stał się szalonym, kochającym ból, desperatom który żyje tylko wrestlingiem. Choć jest stuprocentowym heelem to nie oszukuje zbyt często. Woli pokonać przeciwnika uczciwie na ring, gdy można to używa różnego rodzaju broni zaczynając na krześle i jarzeniówce, przez szklane płyty, kończąc na płonących stołach… jednak wygrana nie zawsze mu wystarczy lubi całkowicie niszczyć swoich przeciwników. Wierzy że jego misją jest zadawanie bólu swoim przeciwnikom, bólu którego sam wcześniej doświadczał. Uważa również że przeciwnika należy pokonać nie tylko fizycznie ale i psychicznie. Jest pewny siebie i na backstage próbuje nastraszyć przeciwnika przez swoje mind game. Lubi pojawiać się „z nikąd”. Najważniejsza dla niego jest walka, najlepiej hardcore. Najwyższym celem dla niego jest pas hardcore, jednak gdy może chce zdobywać najważniejsze pasy federacji. Nie jest przyjacielskim stworzeniem, na backstage atakuje (często psychicznie ale może się zdarzyć że fizycznie) jedynie swoich przeciwników i osoby które mają jakiś problem z nim. W Teamie Curtis walczy jedynie kiedy musi i z tymi którzy pasują do jego charakteru jednak woli sam kroczyć ścieżkami życia i nie chce tego zmieniać. Wygląd Curtis to młody chłopak, choć zapuszczonymi włosami i brodą, Woods wygląda na starszego. Długie włosy i broda są ciemno brązowe. Curtis na co dzień porusza się w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem, aż do butów i w czarnych glanach. Curtis Woods chodzi również w białej masce. Walczy w koszulce bez rękawów (często z jakimś napisem) i w czarnych jeansach. Całe ręce Woodsa są w tatuażach w stylu Tribal. Dość wysoki i nienajgorzej napakowany. Oto cały Curtis Woods. Wejście na ring Gaśnie światło, leci spokojny wstęp Breathe. Po 15 sekundach lekko oświetlona zostaje rampa i ring. Pojawia się na niej Curtis Woods w masce i z Kendo stickiem. Stoi w miejscu i się rozgląda się po hali. Nagle rozkłada szeroko ręce, po czym energicznie, ale nie szybko zmierza na ring. Wchodzi na ring i od razu wędruje na narożnik, tanuje i cała hala jest normalnie oświetlona. Zeskakuje z narożnika i ściąga maskę oraz płaszcz. Inne *'Catchphrase:' **"Who’s the Fucking Man!!?" *'Taunty:' **Szerokie rozłożenie rąk, z zaciśniętymi palcami w pięść i patrzenie się : w górę(bez przeciwnika), przeciwnikowi w oczy (Gdy ma przeciwnika), na leżącego przeciwnika (Po walce gdy wygra lub przegra ale po walce rozprawi się z przeciwnikiem) **Uderzenie się krzesłem w głowę a później przeciwnika. **Po walce (Ew. przed walką) stoi na środku ringu i lewą ręką podtrzymuje prawą którą gładzi brodę, uśmiechając się (Ew. bierze mikrofon i coś mówi) **(W trakcie walki, przed lub po) Siada w narożniku i patrzy się na przeciwnika czekając na jego ruch. (Często tak robi gdy czeka na przeciwnika) *'Inne informacje:' **Najlepszym przyjacielem Curtisa jest Kendo Stick (często owinięty drutem kolczastym) z którym Woods się nie rozstaje i zawsze ma go przy sobie. Ciosy *'The Wiiiiicked Sick' [Vertebreaker) *'Byd-Lock DDT' into a Headlock with Body Scissors) *TTT/Ticket To Triviality! [Chokeslam backbreaker) *Hardcore Drop [Inverted/Reverse DDT) *Sick Kick [Superkick) *Torture Stomp [Standing reverse Indian deathlock surfboard with a head stomp) *Lilly of Death Valley [Death Valley Driver) *Hardcore Lock [Rear Naked Chocke) *Devastation Slam [Side slam) *Różne wariacje Suplexów [Explorer, German, Full Nelson, Belly to Belly, Tiger, Dragon, Fisherman, Northern Lights *Yakuza Kick *Facewash *Step Up Enzugiri *Duble Foot Stomp *Suicide Dive Osiągnięcia *'High Voltage Wrestling' **2 x HVW Pro Pain Championship Bilans walk (4-0-4/6-0-11) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW